Kagami Fever
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Ini hanya side story dari "Wedding Mistake" yang menyeritakan apa yang terjadi setelah mereka Date-ing. and HAPPY AOKAGA KAGAMINE DAY GUYS! 5/10 10/5 2015! LETS SHARE THOSE IDIOTCENTRICS! :* Warn: Cerita ini dapat membuat anda pusing kepala, mual, kadas, kurap, kutu air, dan gejala-gejala penyakit parah lainnya.


**Kagami Fever**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Humor

 **Rated :** T+

 **Pair :** AoKaga

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), Oneshot, Ini adalah Side Story dari 'Wedding Mistake'

~Read and Review Please~

.

" **Happy AoKaga Day! 10/5 & 5/10 '15**!"

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah lewat 12 jam setelah _date_ Kagami dengan Aomine. Dan hari ini, Kita akan membahas tentang Kagami–

" _Hatchi_!"

–yang sedang masuk angin.

.

* * *

.

"Duh, obat mana ya?"

Sungguh keajaiban dunia. Seorang Kagami Tige–Taiga yang mengatakan dirinya tidak akan terserang penyakit apapun, akhirnya terserang masuk angin.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Toh Kagami hanya manusia biasa. Dia bukanlah superman, dia juga bisa nangis, jika kekasih hatinya, pergi meninggalkan– oke kembali ke cerita.

Sekarang masih jam sembilan. Nyawa Kagami masih berada di kasur, sedangkan badannya ada di dapur.

" _Ugh_ " Kagami merasakan rasa sakit yang menyeruak dari kepalanya.

Sambil mencari-cari di mana kotak P3K, Kagami mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang atletis. Namun lama kelamaan, dia tidak merasa berdiri lagi.

" _Eh?_ Are _?_ " hal terakhir yang di ingat Kagami adalah, dia terjatuh di lantai. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

"Ke rumahnya gak ya?"

Di bagian ini, sudah _on air_ lelaki berkulit _dim_ dan bersurai biru donker– _raven_ yang tengah galau.

Aomine serkarang sedang berdiri di balkon ruma–apartemennya. "Apa buat kejutan aja ya? Tapi kan baru kemarin kita ketemu. Aahh! Sudah lah kesana saja!" karena sudah terlalu jenuh dengan ke-galauan ini yang sudah berlangsung dua menit, Aomine memutuskan untuk ke rumah Kagami.

Dengan _tee_ Aerosport berwarna putih dengan gambar mahkota, jaket biru donker dari merek yang sama, celana jeans Lea dan sepatu Wakai bercorak api, lelaki yang tenar karena quote 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri' itu segera menuju rumah sang kekasih barunya.

" _Nanti kalau ketemu, aku harus ngapain ya?_ " pikirnya. Ya. Aomine. Seorang Aomine Daiki sedang berfikir. Ber-fi-kir. Apa dia beneran punya otak?

" _Apa beliin bunga dulu? Eh tunggu, bunga buat apa coba_ " dia sudah berada di daerah Akarai- _ku_ –daerah tempat Kagami tinggal.

" _Tapi dia kan bukan perempuan, kalau di kasih bunga nanti malah ngomel lagi. Ck! Bawain mijon sama pokari swet aja deh_ " Aomine memutuskan untuk menuju _konbini_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Kagami, untuk membeli mijon dan pokari swet.

Setelah itu, Aomine memarkirkan motornnya di parkiran apartemen Kagami, dan segera memasukinya.

Langsung menuju lift tanpa harus melapor ke meja resepsionis dahulu–karena Aomine sudah di beritahu nomor pin untuk mengakses lift dan pintu apartemen kagami–dan segera memencet angka sepuluh.

 **Ting!**

Bunyi notifikasi lift sudah sampai. Bukan notifikasi bunyi BBM ya!

Berbelok ke kanan, dan Aomine menemukan pintu bertempelkan tulisan '1002'. Antara malu dan ragu, Aomine masih berdiri bak patung di depan pintu Kagami.

" _Ketuk saja ya_?" pikirnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" _Lho, kok aku jadi bodoh gini ya? Mana mungkin pintu setebal ini bisa menyalurkan suara ketukan pelan! Mana bel nya?!_ " dan akhirnya, Aomine sadar kalau dia bodoh.

 **Ting Tong…Ting Tong**

Belum ada balasan. Aomine mencoba lagi.

 **Ting Tong…Ting Tong**

"Apa dia sedang tidak di rumah? Apa ada tugas?" lelaki yang ke rumah kekasih 'baru'nya itu dengan mengenakan kaus adidas, celana denim, dan sepatu Air jordan–taklupa jaket Aerosport yang selalu nagkring di badannya–itu mengambil iPhone 6 nya dari kantung untuk menghubungi sang kekasih.

" _Maaf…nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. mohon_ –" sambungan di putus Aomine.

" _Ah, aku memiliki bad feeling sekarang. Apa aku masuk aja ya? Tapi itukan tidak sopan. Tapi aku_ – _ah masuk saja lah! Maaf ya Kagami!_ " dan tanpa tau malu, Aomine memasukkan pin–opsi kedua jika tidak bisa menggunakan sensor sidik jari–dan menerobos memasuki apartemen Kagami.

"Lho, sepatunya ada di sini. Tandanya dia sedang berada dirumah dong?" tanya Aomine pada diri sendiri.

Melepas sepatunya, dan memasuki rumah lebih dalam.

"Kagami? Kagami _iru ka_?" panggil Aomine. Lelaki bersurai agak _raven_ itu berbelok ke kanan–mengecek dapur dulu sekalian numpanh nyemil mungkin–dan alangkah terkejutnya dia–

"Kagami?!"

–menemukan kekasihnya terbujur kaku di lantai.

.

* * *

.

"Ao-mine…" panggil Kagami dengan suara serak-serak basah. _sexy_ –menurut Aomine.

"Hoi, mengapa kau bisa ter tidur disini?" tanya Aomine yang mulai khawatir melihat wajah Kagami yang merah itu.

"Hua! Kau demam!" teriaknya kaget setelah memegang dahi Kagami.

"Hey?! Bisa kah kau bangun? Apa kau sakit?" Aomine mencoba membopong badan Kagami yang sama besar dengan badannya.

Aomine membawa Kagami untuk tiduran di kasur terlebih dahulu, dan menanyakan apa yang sakit–siapa tau dia bisa membantu–.

"Kagami di mana selimut? Aku ambilkan ya?" Aomine sudah benar-benar khawatir. Wajah kekasihnya yang merah, matanya yang terbuka sedikit, badannya yang panas, dan suaranya yang serak-serak basah serta bindeng membuatnya berfikir dua kali. Apa ini gara-gara berenang kemarin yang lama banget itu? Tapi kalaupun iya, kok Aomine tidak terkena gejala-gejala ini ya?

"D-di…kh-khama-rr…" satu langkah cepat, Aomine menaiki tangga dan memasuki salah satu ruangan–kamar Kagami. dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut.

" _Hora_ …" Aomine mengangkat kepala Kagami untuk menyelipkan bantal, lalu menyelimuti si manik _crimson_.

"A-kri…ga-thou…" racaunya tak jelas. Aomine hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, hm? Panas kah, atau apa?" kalau boleh jujur, Aomine ini tidak pernah merawat orang yang sedang sakit. Jadi kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa, jangan di salahin.

"Pa-pa…nash…,pukh-shing…"

" _Duh kalau orang lagi demam harusnya diapain ya? Ah! Di kompres kali ya?_ "

" _Na,_ Kagami. Gimana kalau pindah ke kamar aja? Kayaknya di sini sempit. Ayo" Aomine membopong Kagami lagi. Kali ini menuju kamarnya. Oh salah. Bukan membopong melainkan menggendong ala _bridal style_ , dengan selimut yang masih nangkring, dan bantar di atas perut Kagami. Sial kau Aomine. Kagami yang wajahnya udah merah mau kau buat semerah apa lagi hah?!

" _Yoshi_ …" sang _seme_ membaringkan _uke_ -nya di kasur, dan menyelimutinya dengan benar lagi.

Mengingat idenya untuk mengambil kompres-an, Aomine segera menuju kamar mandi "Tunggu sebentar ya" mencari handuk kecil di sana, menyiramnya dengan air panas–semoga saja tangannya tidak melepuh–dan memerasnya.

"Apa kau punya obat Kagami? atau mau aku belikan ke apotik?" Aomine duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kagami dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu di sisi lain tempat tidur–membuat setengah bagian tubuhnya merintangi sang kekasih–.

"A-ada…dhi-daphkur…" matanya kelihatan terpejam, namun Aomine dapat melihat manik _crimson_ yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup di mata Kagami.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" satu kecupan manis di kening Kagami, membuat rasa rakit di kepalanya mulai mereda. Apa perasaan cinta itu se kuat ini?

Aomine bingung di mana letak kotak P3K yang di maksud Kagami. membuka satu per satu pintu _cup board_ adalah satu-satunya cara. "Ah! Untung ada!" serunya.

Aomine tidak memilih obat apa yang dia akan ambil, namun langsung membawa itu semua ke atas. Siapa tau sakit Kagami ada yang lain. "Oh iya, air!" dan juga me

"Hey, aku kembali"

"Ao-mine…pa-nash…" racau Kagami.

"Iya-iya tunggu ya" Aomine mengambil tiga macam obat dari dalam kotak P3K. parasetamol, analgesik–siapa tau Kagami pusing (toh dia memang pusing)–, dan obat pilek–dia tahu kalau Kagami suka bersin-bersin. Dan semuanya berbentuk pil.

"Ini, coba minum satu-satu" Aomine membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk, lalu memberikan tiga pil obat dan segelas air. Kagami meminum semua pil itu. Tapi tunggu. Dia kan belum makan. Apa tidak apa-apa nih?

"Kagami, apa tadi kau sudah makan?"

Dia menggeleng. _Shimatta_. "Ta-tapi jam l- _kh_ -ima tadhi aku semphat makan nasi…" untung lah. Suaranya juga mulai membaik.

"Nah, lebih baik kau ber istirahat. Nanti kalau sudah bangun dan mendingan, bagaimana kalau kita ke Majibu?"

Kagami membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Dan di lanjutkan dengan lelaki itu yang mulai tertidur. Aomine mengelus-elus pelan kepala _crimson_ -nya, supaya cepat tidur. Dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di bibir manis itu.

"Ao-mine…jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja! _Baka_!"

Si lelaki _dim_ itu langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, dan memeluk erat Kagami. seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Perduli setan jika nanti dia tertular. Yang pasti, Aomine tidak mau meninggalkan Kagami.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Kagami _…_ " bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kagami.

" _Aishite…_ " gigaunya. Sukses membuat Aomine terkejut bukan main.

" _Aishite mo…_ bakagami"

Meski masih jam sepuluh pagi, mereka berdua sudah terlelap dengan saling berpelukan.

Semoga cinta kalian bisa berlangsung selamanya ya! Ah tidak. Cinta kalian memang akan berlangsung selamanya, persis dengan apa yang terjadi di _Ferris Wheel_ kemarin.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

* * *

 **A/n:**

ADA APA DENGAN FIC GAJE INIIIIIII?! MAY GATTT INI ANEGH BEGETEEEEEXXXX GUEH BACANYA SAMPE PUSING TUJUEH KELELENG EN MUWAL MUWALLL OMAYGATTSSSSSSSSSS.

huaaminna :v semoga side story ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya :v dan semoga bisa di mengerti. dan untuk merayakan AoKaga KagaMine day kayaknya aku cuman ngirim 2 fic (satu doang weh! itu mah next chapter!) :v banyak sih sebenernya tapi belom selesai huaaaaa :v maaf yaaa~

as always, i neper like tu bachotz...

Sonja,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu** -chin

 **HAPPY AOKAGA KAGAMINE 10/5 5/10 DAY! 2015**

 **HOPE THOSE IDIOTCENTRICT WILL LAST FOREVER AND EVERLASTING!**


End file.
